


Cockiness (Love It)

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Relationship Dynamics, Ambiguous Relationships, Begging, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Fluff, Idol-Verse, Inseong has a filthy mouth and Seungjun is into being used, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shifting perspective, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: Testing, Inseong gave the dark strands between his fingertips a hard but short tug, watching Seungjun’s reaction carefully. On an ordinary day the taller boy would turn to glare at him for the slight, maybe even slap his leg in playful retribution. Seungjun was playful in his regular state but in no mood to be teased painfully like that. On some days though, some days Seungjun would react like we was now, face pressing harder into the muscle of Inseong’s thigh and hand gripping the jut of his kneecap where it had been resting. A grin stretched across Inseong’s face.





	Cockiness (Love It)

**Author's Note:**

> sin  
> pure sin  
> this was going to be so much longer but I lost all my energy  
> enjoy  
> enjoy the sin
> 
> not beta'd  
> title: Cockiness (Love It) by:Rihanna

Neither boy was truley paying attention to the television as another rereun of the popular drama of the last season started up. After their little outing the pair were content to take it easy, with Inseong sinking back into the seat of the couch where he had spent the last few days and Seungjun curling up beside him to rest his head in his lap. These postions were familiar to them, maybe not as much as burning thigh muscles on a sweaty practice room floor but familiar enough.They were happy to embrace the quiet calmness that settled around them for once, appreciating the chance to breath without being rushed from schedule to schedule in the haze of promoting.

 

Inseong watched as Seungjun shifted for what must have been the third or fourth time, readjusting his shoulders before nuzzling his face into Inseong’s thigh with a sigh. The main vocalist could feel the warmth of the exhale through the material of his day pants. Taking a deep breath through his nose he returned his hand to Seungjun’s hair, hoping maybe it would act as a subtle suggestion to keep more still. It was apperant that it didn’t when not a few minutes later Seungjun shifted again with a little huff, a noise that caught Inseong’s attention.

 

Testing, Inseong gave the dark strands between his fingertips a hard but short tug, watching Seungjun’s reaction carefully. On an ordinary day the taller boy would turn to glare at him for the slight, maybe even slap his leg in playful retribution. Seungjun was playful in his regular state but in no mood to be teased painfully like that. On some days though, some days Seungjun would react like we was now, face pressing harder into the muscle of Inseong’s thigh and hand gripping the jut of his kneecap where it had been resting. A grin stretched across Inseong’s face.

 

Seungjun only half saw it coming when his chin was gripped firmly and head turned upwards to face Inseong. Seungjun sighed softly. His eyes fluttered closed and he reminded quiet as Inseong’s other hand wove back through his hair, petting and musing it into place, as if Seungjun was his lapdog.

 

His pet.

 

Seungjun exhaled slowly, a bit shaky.

 

“Hey.”

 

His eyes snapped back open as Inseong easily shifted into a commanding tone.

 

“Why can’t you just lay still?” The authority had only partially blended away into a teasing tone. Still, the power behind it, combined with the strong grip on his chin and gentle hand in his hair had heat rushing to his cheeks and coherent thought quickly vacating his mind.

 

“Well? Is my lap not comfortable enough for you? Should I just leave?” Inseong’s tone only barely betrayed the fact that he knew that was exactly the opposite of what Seungjun wanted, but he was going to make Seungjun work for it.

 

Seungjun shook his head as much as he could in his position, eyes still cast down and avoiding the vocalist’s face. His face grew redder with every second that passed silently between Inseong’s questions. The hand in Seungjun’s hair stopped and tugged hard for a moment, and Seungjun’s eyes squinted shut as a small gasp of pain left his lips, hips twitching upwards almost inperceptively. Inseong maintained the grip on his hair without tugging further and took the slightly erotic reaction as a sign to push forwards.

 

“Tell me what you need, Seungjun.” Inseong watched the older boy’s eyes peek back open to meet his gaze. He had barely touched him and his face was already flushed, breathing already a bit quicker. He let Seungjun tilt his head and face the slightest bit more towards him, and watched as his gaze jumped beteen Inseong’s face, his crotch, the wall, and back again. That was pretty clear for a Seungjun who wasn’t loose enough to be chatty, and Inseong’s clothed cock started taking interest.

 

Seungjun would have to ask for it though, and he knew that.

 

Shifting the hand holding Seungjun’s chin, Inseong pressed his thumb into his lower lip. Hedidn’t have to wait a second before that mouth was parting under his digit and sucking it in. Seungjun was making full eye contact now and Inseong reigned himself in again, maintaning his composure as if the image of Seungjun in his lap, flushed and sucking on his thumb like some cock-starved whore didn’t effect him.

 

“Oh is that it baby?” Seungjun hummed at the introduction of the pet name and Inseong pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a small pop only to replace it with two fingers, pressing down on his tongue, and thrusting them in and out as he continued to speak. “You just need something to do with that pretty mouth huh?” Seungjun hmmmed around his fingers again, swirling his tongue around them, the thrusting motion of the appendages only working him up more. Inseong didn’t need to look down to know he was already hard in his pants, Seungjun had always been easily effected.

 

Pulling his fingers out sharply and grabbing hold of Seungjun’s chin again, smearing spit along the skin Inseong caught his gaze.

 

“Tell me what you need. Now.”

 

A beat.

 

“...I want to suck your cock.” It was muttered in the lowest voice Seungjun could manage but it still brought a smirk to Inseong’s face. Inseong pulled Seungjun’s hair again.

 

“What was that baby?”

 

“...I want to suck your cock, daddy, _please_.”

 

Only one more step. Jerking Seungjun’s chin one more time Inseong forced him to meet his eyes.

 

“Safeword?”

 

“Reindeer.”

 

Bingo.

 

Keeping his eyes on the open and flushed face below him, Inseong used both hands to turn Seungjun onto his other side, head still resting in his lap, but now face to face with his crotch. Seungjun reached a hand up, eyes fixated on Inseong’s zipper before said hand was slapped away. Looking up to Inseong, confused, he gets a happy smile.

 

“No using your hands this time, baby.”

 

Seungjun shuddered lightly immediately refocused on his task, eyeing the zipper in front of him and taking note of the already undone button. Seungjun unconsciously licked his lips again before scooting closer and pressing his mouth to the crotch of Inseong’s pants.

 

Inseong left a careful hand in Seungjun’s hair, lightly petting as he watched the larger boy press almost innocent kisses to the fabric above his cock. The illusion of innocence dropped quickly though as Seungjun switched to hotter, open mouthing along the line of his bulge, slowly making his way up towards the zipper.

 

Letting his head fall back, Inseong relaxed into the slow ministrations. Seungjun didn’t tend to have the finesse for subtle things like these, but Inseong had fucked his mouth enough times for him to pick up a few tricks. He listened intently to the slow clicks as Seungjun’s teeth closed on the zipper and pulled it down slowly.

Inseong almost jerks at the sudden feeling of hot breath and plush lips on him, separated only by the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. It goes on for a few moments, Inseong’s hand reflexively clenching in Seungjun’s hair as Seungjun moved his mouth up along the outline of Inseong’s cock, leaving kisses on the head before tugging at the waistband of his briefs with his teeth. A whine tumbled past Seungjun’s lips after half a minute of trying to pull down his briefs with his mouth, giving up and nuzzling obscenely back against his cock, flustered. Inseong chucked.

 

“Do you need help baby boy?”

 

Seungjun nodded, face still pressed into the space between Inseong’s cock and thigh. Feeling ready to get to it Inseong hooked his fingers in the waistband of his jeans and briefs, nudging Seungjun to sit up a moment as he tugged then both down to his knees in one go. He didn’t even get his mouth open to say he could continue before Seungjun’s mouth was back on his cock, licking a long stripe up the side and suckling at the head. Inseong let out a hiss. Hand working back into Seungjun’s hair and hips arching up into the pressure. Seungjun was good at this.

 

Seungjun moaned and maneuvred the vocalist’s cock into his mouth as Inseong fisted a hand in his hair again.

 

“Yeah-ah. Just like that baby.” Inseong whispered as the older boy hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_. He really was good at this.

 

Inseong’s hand clenched against the stiff fabric of the couch as Seungjun’s teeth lightly scraped the sides of his cock, leg twitching at the sensitivity. He was quickly getting harder and more impatient. Inseong took ahold of Seungjun by the shoulders again and he guided him onto his forearms back above his cock, giving him more leverage which he immediately took advantage of. For his size, Seungjun was always easy to position and direct. His flexibility came in handy when either he or Inseong needed a quick release.

 

Seungjun bobbed his head over Inseong’s dick, taking more and more bit by bit. Occasionally pulling all the way off to swirl his tongue around the head. He struggled as his neck grew more tired and his own cock pressed hard and hot against the front of his track pants. He grinded lightly down into the couch cushions to relieve some of the pressure and moaned around Inseong’s cock, the sudden sensation making Inseong’s hips buck up into his mouth.

 

Seungjun did it again and again while he took Inseong as deep as he could go, then deeper. He knew he would get in trouble for misbehaving so early but the thick weight of Inseong’s cock sliding over his tongue was too erotic and the way Inseong tugged at his hair and half tried to fuck up into his mouth was so much. Seungjun shifted onto one forearm to slide a hand into his own pants. Inseong didn’t miss the break in tempo.

 

The hand in Seungjun’s hair yanked him up off Inseong’s cock and Seungjun peered up at him through slightly wet lashes, drool falling past his lips as he swallowed.

 

“You know you’re not allowed to do that baby.” Inseong near cooed, contrasting the sharp grip on Seungjun’s hair.

 

Seungjun lowered his eyes, biting his lip and nodding in shame. He knew the rules. He had been impatient. He still was. Seungjun shifted his hips against the cushions again and moaned a little breathily.

 

“Please- Daddy, I need to…”

 

“That desperate to be touched baby?” Seungjun nodded as much as he could around the grip on his hair.

 

“I guess we’d better work a little faster here huh. I’ll tell you what we are going to do.”

 

Inseong shifted his grip, releasing Seungjun’s hair to cradle his head in both hands. Seungjun’s heartrate picked up. When he spoke, Inseong’s voice was deep, gravely, and merciless.

 

“Daddy is going to fuck your throat raw, and then when daddy is done using your pretty mouth, we’ll see to your punishment.”

 

Seungjun’s heart leapt as Inseong pressed his face back down against his still swollen member, eagerly maneuvering it back into his mouth. Inseong wasted no time. He pulled Seungjun’s head down on his dick until the older boy’s nose was pressed against the little hairs collected at the top of his prick. Inseong let himself indulge in the feeling of Seungjun’s throat spasming around the head of his cock as he choked for a good moment before pulling him back up and slamming him down again, creating a rhythm.

 

Seungjun was doing his best to relax his throat, mind buzzing with the strain of the rough treatment. The harsh grip of Inseong’s palms fucking his head down on his cock was like a comfort, a constant. Inseong was in control. Inseong was using him to his liking. Inseong who was moaning above him and taking his pleasure from his mouth. Seungjun almost thought he could cum like this, he was so close. Individual tears escaping down his cheeks and drool rolling over his chin, like he was made for this.

 

The lewd sounds of wet suction were lost beneath Seungjun’s choked whimpers and Inseong’s growing moans as both boys got closer to the edge. Moving one hand to clamp tight around the base of his dick Inseong went to pull the older boy off but was stopped when Seungjun suddenly moaned around him and shuddered hard. Fingers still a tight ring stalling his own release, Inseong pulled Seungjun off his cock, eyes trained on his lips, shiny and swollen, holding for a moment before unraveling with a groan, coming in thick streaks on the rapper’s face.

 

The intense atmosphere of the room melted away until only the harsh breaths and cooling sweat were left. Seungjun dragged a finger down a wet stripe over his cheek and popped it in his mouth, sucking the saltiness clean with a satisfied glean in his eyes. Inseong spoke.

 

“Did you cum already baby?” He didn’t need to answer that.

 

“Aren’t you a good boy, coming just from daddy using your mouth?” Seungjun glowed and Inseong cradled his face in both hands, absently swiping a thumb over his absued lips as the larger boy straightened up in a daze. Inseong guided the lanky boy up into a sitting position across his thighs, straddling his lap. Seungjun opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as  Inseong groped him through the front of his trackpants.  He bit is lip as Inseong continued to massage and tease the sensitive organ, hips wiggling in a meaningless attempt to get away from the hand.

 

Grinning, Inseong ceased his attack to grab at a discarded tissuebox on the end table, pulling a few out to wipe the remaining mess of Seungjuns face, and handing some to the older boy to straighten up as much of the mess he’d made in his briefs as possible. Seungjun pouted, no longer a fan of the messiness as they came out of the sex high. Discarding the tissue on the floor he paused.

 

“I never got my punishment.” They both winced at the slight hoarseness of his voice.

 

“I guess your punishment was… no punishment!” Inseong smiled as Seungjun’s face fell back into a pout and his posture slumpted. Burying his face into the crook of the coler boys neck he hid a chuckle.

 

“You did such a good job sucking my cock baby-” Seungjun shuddered as Inseong’s hands wandred, lightly stroking along his legs and arms. “- how am I supposed to punish you when you did so well?”

 

“You forgot.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“I forget a lot of things when you’re sucking my dick.” It wasn’t an admission, but it was close enough to a praise to make his ears warm.

 

Seungjun leaned into the vocalist further, cheek pressing agaisnt the crown of his head. Inseong’s voice was still deep and soft, and the happy, playful tone pulled Seungjun the rest of the way up to the surface. All the buzziness that had taken up residence in his limbs had been replaced with heavy fatigue, perfect for a nap.

 

Seungjun wrapped his arms around Inseong’s shoulders. The vocalist was occupied with placing butterfly kisses along his neck, and reacted wit ha surprised chirp when Seungjun used his weight to topple them sideways along the couch. Inseong was trapped as Seungjun tangled their legs together and pressed Inseong into the space under his chin. Long arms only loosening to allow him to pull his pants back up after a good minute of whining.

 

Once they settled into a comfortable postion, wrapped around one another along the cushions, Seungjun spoke.

“It was fun.” Inseong smiled at the obvious satisfaction in Seungjun’s voice. The man was so easily pleased when he had someone to cuddle.

 

“Mhm, next time you can call me oppa~” Seungjun swatted his arm, but he wasn’t joking. Inseong continued.

 

“I honestly thought you were-” A yawn. “- going to need a lot more.” Their little sessions did usually drag on longer, but they didn’t usually have a few days of privacy and downtime ahead of them. There was no rush. Still Seungjun teased.

 

“You did come pretty early…”

 

“Ey… don’t mess around. You would’ve fallen asleep... on my dick.” Inseong grumbled, drifting. Seungjun hummed into his hair and filed that away for later. They still had a few days. For now, letting the warmth and the low murmuring of the television carry them, they would rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways  
> If you liked it, leave a comment and let me know what about it you enjoyed please!  
> If you had a problem with it please let me know as well!  
> I actually had a lot more planned for this initially so I may make a part 2 depending on the response to this one.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
